Hank
Hank the Hornet (or better known as Hank) is the tertiary antagonist-turned-supporting character of the in German-Australian computer-animated comedy adventure film Maya the Bee Movie. Personality He and his Hornets started as a villain to fight the bees first and later he and his Hornets reform to become friends with bees and other insects. History ''Maya the Bee Movie'' He first appears when he and his hornets fly to their camp and they find bees collecting pollen. Hank begins taunting them so as not to leave enough pollen for others, a guard insulting harvest thief, Hank takes it badly and howls to bees that hornets are not thieves. The same guard tells him in return from the whole he comes, Hank is not impressed that they are lucky because they have to set up their camp. Before leaving he cuts a flower with his sting to intimidate the bee guards. Later after his son left somewhere without knowing, Hank began to cry until another hornet asked him what was wrong, he denies that he was crying and the other hornet pointed to a group of Bees on their territory. Hank then tells them angrily to get away because they were on his territory, but the head of the group told him that it was their territory and that they had until the first daylight to go, Hank threatening them to pull their hair off if they did not leave right away. Two ants caught the hornet camp in spite of themselves and left a grain of pollen. When the hornets came back, Hank gets very angry believing that it was the bees that had broken their pollen, and unites several armed hornets to crush the bees. That early morning, he and his Hornets are ready tomorrow to squash the pollen guzzlers and against the bees. That made Sting fearful that Hornets are fighting against the bees, and Sting ran off to warn Maya, Willy and Flip. When Maya and her Friends went to the Gorgo’s hedge, He and his Hornets are ready to kill bees, and suddenly the Gorgo wakes up and scares them when Maya, Willy and Sting are got in it. When Maya and her friends got out of Gorgo’s head, Maya tells them that bees and hornets can be friends and fight Gorgo instead. Maya shows that Willy and Sting are best friends and that Hank was unhappy about the camp. When Gorgo fell down to Buzzlina, Crawley and Hank, Maya and her friends are worked together along with hornets and lifted the Gorgo really hard. After Maya’s friends and hornets are the Gorgo’s head out, Sting thanks his father and made him proud for helping Hornets and Bees get the Gorgo out and reformed. However, he saw who stole the royal jelly and it was Buzzlina who hides it in the Queen’s crown. When the Queen is okay and his son Sting tells his father to do it, Hank shakes the Queen’s hand and finally Bees, Hornets and Maya’s friends were very proud. At the end when Hank and his Hornets are join bees in the hive, He watches his son Sting along with his sidekick Willy are hive heroes and finally he proud of him. When Flip starts the party, Hank and the Queen self-conscious dance together. ''Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games'' He appears to have changed very well and he is giving out orders for Bees and Hornets in the Hive. External links * Hank on Heroes Wiki * Hank on Villains Wiki Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Bullies Category:Insect Villains Category:Characters have valuable lessons Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Hornets